


La fenêtre sur le monde

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Lui manquait le désordre du plus jeune, lui manquaient ses choses qui remplissaient tout l’appartement.Il était comme si la maison était un peu moins la sienne, maintenant que les signes de Nakajima avaient disparus.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	La fenêtre sur le monde

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**La fenêtre sur le monde**

Hikaru regardait dehors.

Il y avait le soleil, il y avait un vent léger qui secouait juste les cimes des rares arbres qui s’élevaient dans la rue où était son appartement.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, à ce moment-là, pour se sentir mieux.

Il aurait aimé aller au-delà du verre de la fenêtre, aller dehors, pouvoir respirer une aire finalement propre, mais il était comme s’il ne pouvait pas, comme s’il était séparé par le reste du monde, sans possibilité d’évasion. Sans la possibilité de se sentir mieux, ni l’espoir qu’arrivait quelque chose.

Il regarda autour, mais la chambre ne semblait pas familiale.

Où été l’oreiller préféré de Yuto, le seul où il pouvait dormir confortablement ?

Où étaient tous ses trucs, dispersées autour de la chambre, un peu sur la table de nuit, un peu sur le bureau ?

Il ouvra l’armoire et il eut un doleur au cœur à trouver la moitié vide.

Lui manquait le désordre du plus jeune, lui manquaient ses choses qui remplissaient tout l’appartement.

Il était comme si la maison était un peu moins la sienne, maintenant que les signes de Nakajima avaient disparus.

Et dire qu’avait été lui à les enlever. Et dire qu’avait été lui à errer dans la maison pendant des jours à chercher tout ce lui rappelait de lui, tous les détails qui lui parlaient de sa présence dans cette maison.

Et quand il avait fini tout, quand il avait éliminé toute trace, il avait réalisé qu’il ne pouvait pas l’oublier.

Que n’étaient pas les objets.

Qu’il entrait tous les soirs dans la maison, il regardait le canapé et il pensait à toutes les fois quand ils s’avaient allongés là ensemble, à toutes les fois quand il l’avait embrassé, touché, possédé sur le même canapé, et sur le sol et sur la table et...

Et il n’y avait pas point dans ce lieu qui ne lui rappelait pas de Yuto.

Et il n’y avait pas manière d’oublier vraiment ce qu’il sentait à se réveiller le matin avec lui à ses côtés, à petit-déjeuner ensemble, à lui voire sourire toujours, aussi quand les choses n’allaient pas bien.

Il se retourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre, en appuyant la main sur le verre.

Il cligna les yeux, plusieurs des fois.

S’il s’efforçait assez, il pouvait voire son visage reflet, à côté de le sien, il pouvait sentir ses bras autour des hanches et sa voix grave qui murmurait à l’oreille que tout irait bien.

Mais quand Hikaru se convainquait réellement du fait qu’il pouvait être là, quand la fantaisie devenait tellement vivante de se mêler avec la réalité, il se retournait, et Yuto n’y était pas là.

« Non, Yu. Il n’ira pas bien. » il murmura, en parlant avec son reflet dans la surface lisse du verre.

Il pensa encore d’ouvrir la fenêtre, mais encore une fois il se contrôla.

Il allait rester là.

Sans d’air fraiche, sans quelque chose de nouveau, sans se donner la permission de sentir quelque chose que ne fût pas la sensation de vide brulant au milieu de sa poitrine.

Il allait se retrancher dans cette chambre, au verre de cette fenêtre, saturé de ses mémoires et son doleur.

Peut-être qu’il allait mourir, il ne le savait pas.

Si c’était le cas, pas de mal.

Il aurait pu entendre à nouveau la voix de Yuto à l’oreille, sans devoir penser qu’il l’imaginait.

Et alors, tout aurait vraiment allé bien. 


End file.
